


Devotion

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Kinktober '17! [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apples of Idunn, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Desperation, God Complex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Worship, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Tony decides to show Loki his love.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a rush so have this. I AM MY OWN BETA so please correct me. I love reading comments so feel free. Enjoy, lovely readers!

Loki loved Tony Stark. The bond he had cast a fortnight ago had completely changed their relationship. Yes, they still had sex on an almost-daily basis. The sex was amazing as ever. But now, they actually spent more time together. It wasn’t like when they just sat and ate pasta after they fucked so hard, his body was buzzing for the next hour. They ate food, yes. But they actually sat at the table, across from each other. Tony talked about his day and Loki listened.

It was… weird. To be in a relationship after many decades since his last. It was also difficult. Loki and Tony were both assholes. They were selfish, self serving, and too stubborn for their own good. They argued frequently. They screamed until they lost control and had a long, angry fuck right where they were.

It was one of the reasons that Loki paused in his seat. The apple he had been turning over in his hands froze. It was a golden apple, its glittering surface illumination the material across his chest. The rest of the tower was quiet, a clock ticking somewhere in the room. Loki’s mind churned until finally, he had enough. He banished the apple with a low snarl.

Regardless, the arguments were becoming few and in between. They were closer, figuratively and literally, in their new relationship. Such so that Loki walked the tower without fear of the others catching them. He and Tony both knew that if they were caught, Tony would join him in his role as a villain.

Feeling a bit restless and needing a good lay, Loki strode into the workshop without a sound, eyes locking on his lover. Tony had already seen him coming, his Voice had probably told him of his arrival as well. His mortal had his head tilted down, looking up at Loki with those dark eyes. “Hey, Hot Stuff.” He said in a sultry voice.

Loki smirked. Tony was already eager. The remnants of their bond pulsed with arousal. He wasn’t sure if it was the bond that had Tony looking at him with those blown irises or if it was just the man himself. “Good evening, Stark.” Loki nodded with a coy smile.

Tony shook his head, flicking his hair from his face. It was getting rather long now, becoming that fluffy mop that Loki associated with Iron Man’s earlier years. Without product, though, it just curled and tangled. His hands came up to wrap around Loki’s neck as he pulled the other in for a kiss. Loki’s eyes fluttered closed.

Their lips moved together slowly, tongues lapping against each other before exploring further. Tony tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Loki rested his hands on the mortal’s hips and pulled him closer. With a wet sound, he broke away to take a calming breath.

“I don’t say this often, but holy fuck. You are an amazing kisser.” Tony gave an amused smile. He cupped Loki’s face and leaned in, leaving a trail of ghost kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Loki’s fingers flexed around his mortal’s sides. “You really must be a god.”

Loki chuckled. “Indeed, I am.” He hummed.

“Then, oh mighty God, let me show my devotion.” The genius purred. Loki’s mouth turned to cotton, a shiver running through him and he gave a light moan as Tony lavished him with another kiss.

Tony stepped forward, herding Loki easily until he bumped into the worktable behind him. His hands slipped under the god’s soft shirt and he ran his rough hands up his abdomen, stroking those hard muscles beneath the skin. His thumbs stroked over Loki’s nipples, eliciting a shaky breath from the god.

His fingers twisted in the linen as he pulled the shirt up. His lips moved against Loki’s own as he yanked at the fabric, a mock attempt to remove the offensive piece of clothing without breaking the kiss. With a roll of his eyes, hidden behind his eyelids, Loki magicked his shirt away and Tony snorted. “What godly powers you have!” He drew, his breath fanning under Loki’s nose.

The god’s brow furrowed as he looked at his mortal through hooded eyes. “I would watch your tongue, lest you want to feel the wrath of a god.”

Tony pressed further against him as he caught the pockets of Loki’s sweatpants. “Any attention from you would be considered a blessing, my Lord.” Loki felt his cock give an interested twitch at the statement. “But if you let me, I think I can please you immensely.” He purred.

Loki carded his hand through Tony’s hands, getting caught in a few places, as he stated, “I would hurry up then, or your offering will soon become a sacrifice.” Tony’s eyes squeezed shut at that statement as he bit back a whorish moan. The mortal lowered himself to his knees, pulling Loki’s pants down with him and freeing his half-hard cock. The god grabbed the table behind him for support.

Tony grabbed his cock with steady hands and gave it a few teasing strokes, running his thumb over the sensitive slit and sending sparks of pleasure up Loki’s member. His tongue ran up the underside of the god’s shaft, applying extra pressure to the vein and smirking as his cock grew harder. He looked up at him with wide eyes, almost black in color.

Loki stared, transfixed as Tony ran his lips along the side of his cock. “Fit for a god.” He murmured, smirking teasingly. He took the head in his mouth and gave a hard suck; Loki let out a loud moan, his hands tightening in those tight curls. Tony’s mouth was always wet, hotter than a mortal’s should be, and soft. His muscles caressed his cock as Tony consumed more. The mortal hollowed his cheeks, creating more friction as he slid back off.

“Anthony,” Loki breathed.

Tony gave a questioning hum as his hand wrapped around the base of Loki’s member. He stroked in opposition to his sucking as his other hand came up to fondle Loki’s balls. Another moan dropped from Loki’s lips.

Tony worked his hands as he continued to suck the god off, taking more and more of him into his throat at a steady pace. Compared to how they normally were, this was incredibly slow. Tony knew that every one of him movements drew Loki closer to losing himself. But the mortal wouldn’t let Loki take charge this time. No, Tony had a trick up his sleeve, one he’s used only a few times, that would make Loki crumble under his ministrations.

He sucked Loki’s cock loudly, the member hard in his mouth as he slurped at the length. He gave a lewd moan, the vibrations sparking another noise of pleasure from his partner. Tony rolled the god’s balls in his fingers and almost purred as Loki’s hand tightened in his hair, pulling those soft locks and making Tony’s scalp ache. He was close. With another few movements, Loki would undoubtedly grab Tony and fuck into his throat, hard and fast with reckless abandon, until he came.

Tony’s eagerness only grew, his own cock throbbing painfully in his pants. He began sucking faster, listening as Loki’s breaths became more and more desperate. That pale hand tightened it’s grip on the table and mending the bright metal. With one final movement, Tony took Loki’s entire length, the head of his cock pressing against Tony’s throat, and squeezed his balls. The god grabbed at Tony’s head, his eyes pressed shut and eyebrows drew together in pure pleasure and Tony smirked.

He pressed a finger against Loki’s perineum, shoving painfully. Something between a moan and a whine ripped itself from Loki’s throat, his hips snapping forward and jaw dropping. “Tony!” His head dropped to his chest, a desperate whine escaping.

Tony swallowed Loki’s cock eagerly, the head rubbing harshly against the back of his throat. Loki’s hands twisted in his soft locks as every breath became a whine. “T-Tony! Hah, please. Yes, yes!” His voice was high-pitched, dripping with lust. He didn’t last long, his cock twitching and pulsing inside Tony’s mouth as the mortal sucked furiously, humming and pressing his finger on that sensitive spot again and again. He watched as Loki fell apart in front of him.

His eyebrows drawn together like he was in pain, his mouth hanging open as he panted and gasped and whined, rutting against Tony’s chin. “Please, please, please!”

His cock gave one final twitch as he came, his seed shooting down Tony’s throat as the mortal eagerly swallowed.

Tony removed himself from Loki’s cock with a loud pop as the god clutched him for support, shaking and keening softly. Tony rose to his feet and kissed Loki, tongue swirling inside the god and Loki could taste himself on Tony. He moaned desperately and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders.

Tony smiled into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry. bye


End file.
